


Work of Heart

by Ekala



Series: Tron Drabbles, 7/3/12 [8]
Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "So, Sam's been in love/lust with Alan since he was a teenager, but Alan sees him as his son. Tron comes along, and Sam starts to fall for him only to discover that Tron only has eyes for Alan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work of Heart

Sam thought Tron had been a godsend. His teenage fantasy, his crush that never went away, his deepest love in a package that had none of the baggage and all of the ass.

Of course, Tron was a program, and none of Sam’s signals went through. He flirted until his tongue felt like it was going to fall out of his mouth and still the man only had eyes for _his_ user. Always going on about how _amazing_ “Alan_1” was. _Always_.

He supposes he shouldn’t have been surprised to find them in the hub. All over each other. Narcissism wasn’t something he would’ve attributed to Alan.

His chest aches. He rolls back along the wall to the side of the door, breathing as calmly as he can manage. He refuses to acknowledge the tears that sting at the corners of his eyes as he slides down the wall, knees unable to support him at the worst time. He wants to run, to leave, to make his own goddamn program and make out with it until the hurt goes away.

_Everyone_ leaves.


End file.
